Stealing Is A Crime, You Heard?
by MagicalMemories
Summary: Bella Swan, a seventeen year old delinquent, finds her mother home one day with her new boyfriend,Edward Cullen, and Bella wants nothing more than to get her hands on the sex god. Stealing's a crime, and from your own mother?Fine,fresh,fierce.BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight saga as you should all know. I, obviosuly, despise this but I get over it by writing fanfics of it. Thank God for that, right? Any original characters belong to me, obviously, but other than that it's all Stephenie Meyer's.

**Warning(s); **This is _**not going to be my usual PG-rated story **_because of the **language, sexual innuendos, sex references, nudity, **and **alcohol/drug use**._ I'm not trying to encourage anyone here_, it's just for the purpose of creating a character. This fanfic is also **AU**, **AH **(sadly, yes) and **canon relationships** (the intimate ones) for all you who love the original pairings. Now I _totally _made you aware if everything.

**Author's note: **Yes, I am pretty aware that this type of story isn't exactly for my age from the type of thing you see in this first chapter but I assure you with ease that I am most definitely not going to do sex scenes. I just simply must get all those sex innuendos out there into the world since I can't seem to stop using them this summer. And since I can't seem to keep updating regularly I decided to grace you with this new story. I'll get around to all the stories it's just that I had to write this out. I hope you enjoy it. The person who reviews first will have the next chapter dedicated to them and they will totally be awesome. That review will just have to be...nice.

_MM_.

**Story:**

I stared at the gorgeous man next to my mother. His hair glimmered in the sunlight that was flitting through the window. His eyes were the color of lively green leaves and I was practically putty there and now. For a few seconds I let myself go, voluntarily sinking in the fathomless eyes that belonged to the angel.

Renee cleared her throat and skimmed her eyes over the contents of my room. Not only was there rubbish everywhere but there was also a naked guy sleeping on my bed along with Jess, my best friend.

"Bella, this is Edward." Mom's voice was stiff, with only a slight glimer of emotion. Great, I had gone a bit too far this time. Hell, I'd too want to impress the god before me if I had the chance. Heck, who wouldn't?

"Bella." Edward nodded curtly, amusement flitting through his composed demeanor. His voice was like bells, an amazing sound to the ears. And by god, did that voice alone make me hot. And I wasn't even wearing that much.

I blushed and looked back at the mess that resembled my room. It had been like that for the past week while my mom was away. She should have called to check up on me but I guess she was too busy fucking this god to think about me. It's true, in the presense of this true motherfucker it wasn't hard to forget about everything. For me anyway.

The guy who was occupying with my bed along with Jess groaned and tried to get up. His hairy legs were tangled up in the sheets and something that didn't look too far off from puke with covering his left hand. Sometime during the night he must have felt too lazy to lean over to the puke bucket but I was proud of myself for being able to hold my liquor pretty well all week and that meant, of course, that I had barely thrown up.

"We'll meet you at breakfast once you've cleaned up." I nodded glumly in Mom's direction. Once she and Edward had cleared out of my room I opened the door quietly and checked for the 'Do not disturb' sign. I could have sworn that I had put it on the handle. Sure enough I found it on the ground just a little bit aways from the door. It was in clear view and so was what was written on it. 'Do not disturb' was scribbled out with a black marker and instead it said 'Sex ia like fractions, it's improper when the bigger one's on top'. I grinned at the sex joke and guessed it was Jess. The mathermatical jokes were always hers I thought.

I stepped back into my room and remembered that I was getting a buzz and exactly why. _Oh, right, Sex God in the place_. I quickly walked over to my big window and threw the curtains apart. For a second I was blinded by the white light. Slowly, my eyes adjusted as I backed up.

The back of my knees hit the frame of my bed and I fell back on top of one of the two bodies occupying it. A groan escaped Jess's mouth as she tried to push me off her, kicking me in the ass in the progress.

"What the fuck Bella?" Before I could respond she uickly turned her head and leaned over the frame so that the puke bucket was right beneath her face. I grimaced as the vile came out her mouth. _Ew_.

"Get up! There is a fucking gorgeous man in my house -and Renée- and I need to get this place cleaned up!" I pushed Jess so that she ended up tumbling out of the bed. When she put her arm out to stop herself from falling on her face it landed right in the bucket with the mixeed puke.

"Jesus! That reaks." She slowly got up nd made her way ove rto the door that lead to my small bathroom. I heard the water being turned on in the shower and knew that it was time to wake up Nameless-Dude from his beauty sleep.

At first I just shook his arm and hoped that he was somewhat of a light sleep but I got not luck. I tried pinching his nose but it didn't work either. I wasn't too keen on spilling the puke all over him as it would just have gotten my bed more messy so I ended up getting my old baseball bat. I pocked him lightly in his ass and then got the idea to pock him in his grapes. That just got me thinking about the Sex God's members. I hoped that my imagination was doing him and them no justice.

"Ah, what is that? Jess, I told you not to do that. And what the hell...?" I snickered as I saw a familiar face come up from the sheets. None other than Mine Newton had slept in my bed the whole night long. _Thank God I didn't take Jess up on the offer to have that threesome_.

"Mikey. Nice to see you up so bright and early but Renée's home with her new boyfriend and I'm not sure that you want your mom finding out about this." When I was finished I was happy to see an obliging Mike spring up from his position. He barely noticed his lack of clothes and so just ran around trying to gather up all his belongings. I spotted his boxers a little bit under my bed and decided to help him a little. I picked them up gingerly and played with them with my fingers, waiting for him to notice.

Once he did he flushed a bright red and ripped them out of my hands. I giggled and turned around, giving him my ass to stare at. I smirked as I heard him moan. This was so what he had dreamed of since he found out about playboy magazines and got those grapes.

"Is there any way out of here that your mom won't see?"

"Sure. Out the window." Mike gave me a look as if to say 'Stop messing with me' but I just put my hand on my hip and pulled my supermodel pose. It was my way of saying that I was being serious -as serious as I could get.

"No other way? Like if you could destract her I could get out the back way?" I sighed. This was the way Jess always went even though she couldn't care less if Renée told her mother of her doings in our house. She couldn't be half assed for shit like that. I nodded and looked around for whatever I might have worn the night before.

All I found were shorts that could have worked as underwear, a t-shirt with a middle finger on it, and a little overcoat vest. I put them on and snatched up my black stiletto boots. I didn't bother with anything like make-up or brushing my hair -which Jess said always looked like sex hair from my lack of brushing it too much- and turned back around to face Mike. He was still naked.

I smirked and walked over to him. "Mike, you might wanna put on your clothes just in case my mom walks back in here. But don't worry; I saw _plenty_." Mike blushed again and hastily put on his almost forgotten clothes.

Jess soon came out of the shower with nothing on. Mike's jaw slacked and his mouth fell open so that three popsicles could have been fit in no problem. Jess smiled sweetly and walked around collecting her clothes. Without consolting me she stepped out of my room while trying to put on her clothes.

Mike followed on after her like a puppy and I soon followed suit. I completely forgot about Edward and Renée and breakfast.

"Christ Jesus!" The was a clatter of knives and forks from the kitchen. I raced over to see what had happened and came to a standstill once I discovered who my mother was blessing.

"Nah, Mrs. S. I'm just Jess." Jessica's slightly slurred voice cut across my giggles, and the clatter Renée was making while picking up her fork and knife. Mike stood next to me, having forgotten his wanting Renée not to know he was there. _Hah_.

"Would be so kind as to put on your shirt, Jessica?" My giggles increased as Jess gave a huff and put on her shirt. Through her hazy mind her had put it on backwards and so from what my mother could see it said 'Please pay up when you stare at my cheeks'on the shirt.

"Well, I better be off now. Bye, Mrs. S, Sex God." I had hardly noticed the Sex incarnate sitting across from Renée but now that Jess had pointed him out it was hard to look away. It was the intake of breath from Renée that drew my eyes away from his body.

Jess had gone up to the back door and opened it. The light breeze threw her hair over her shoulder so it was a clear view of what her shirt said on the front; 'I flash people like there's no tomorrow!' I smirked at the saying and looked back at Sex God. _Sex Incarnate is better_.

He had a smirk on his own face and, by God, did I nearly melt then and there. I felt a buzz go through me that made me thrilled at the prospect of his being here. I could always stare at him. _Without shame, of course_.

"Bella, are you going out?" Renée almost seemed to long for my presense to leave the house. I thought about it. Even in a drunken haze Jess could walk a straight line perfectly and Mike looked like I'd be the last person he'd like to be seen with. I nodded anyway. What good would it do to stay inside if I could only stare from afar at Sex Incarnate. It might be nice if he was actually giving me his smirk as we did naughty things...

"Then go and buy some doughnuts at the bakers. No chocolate for me, like usual, and Edward? What type do you want?"

I averted my eyes to look at Sex Incarnate's face. His smirk was still there and his voice only made him seem sexier to me. "I'll take sugary one." His voice came out husky and I almost fainted. _Dear God he likes his dughnuts all sugary. Yet, the better to lick his fingers seductivly_!

I smiled. "Sure." I turned towards the door and made to follow Jess and Mike out. I nearly stopped at the sight that God prized me with next. Sex Incarnate turned his head in my direction and with his smirk still there he winked at me, flashing the sexiest face I ever saw.

So as I walked out the door and was on my way to the baker's I made my ultimate decision. This Sex Incarnate was to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So now I'm back to offer you another one. Remember the warnings I gave you all! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the _awesome _**smartcandies103**. She reviewed first and I found the review nice. Thanks smartcandies103!

**Story:**

I moaned in my sleep as I dreampt about Sex Incarnate's fingers doing naughty things. And this was the image Renée walked in on; me arching my back, moaning 'Sex Incarnate' aloud. It must have been awkward for her but not for me. If she's asked if I was getting off to her new boyfriend I would just have asnwered back with 'Yeah, since he does seem more my age than your's.'

"I came to tell you that Edward and I are going out for dinner. I hope that you will see that there is no mess in here until we get back?" I nodded through my haze, which for her sake I hoped looked like I was sleepy.

"Is there anything in the fridge for me?" I couldn't even recall what Renée had told me but I pretended to have heard. Just to keep her happy, I'd pretend to do whatever. Of course, that would include not fucking Sex Incarnate once I got round to doing that.

"Bye, now." Renée walked out of my room and went wherever. I slowly got up and exited my room. I was hoping to catch Sex Incarnate in whatever he may be wearing. And by God was I caught off guard.

He was looking all smexy in a neat black tux. So they were going all fancy. Renée stood there, fixing his tie for him. He looked slightly irritated, like he was going to pry her hands off him and then loosen the tie._ Please do so..._

Renée didn't look good next to him, looking a little scruffy despite the gorgeous new dress. It just didn't suit her kind of curves but on someone like me it would have been mindblowing. Literally since I would have pulled on my sexy silver stilettos. Renée just wore plain pumps.

At first when I had heard of the heels 'pumps' I had immediately thought that they'd be the high platform ones like certain wedges. But I had been dissapointed when I saw what they really looked like when I had unwrapped my fifteenth birthday present from my mother. So in the end, when I hated them so, I decided to sneak them into Renée's closet and leave them there. She hadn't questioned me and probably still thought they were actually her's. Well, techniqly they were...

"Oh, Edward! Your tie's all wrong. I can't do it up right." Renée sighed heavily and let her arms falll to her sides. "Well, forget it I guess. Now, Bella. Take a picture of us."

"What is this? Prom? I mean, seriously, how old are you, Renée?" Renée had long since gotten over the fact that I barely ever called her 'mom'. The first couple of months she kept snapping at me to stop calling her by her name but soon after she just let it blow over. Yet everytime I still called her by her name I saw that she tended to flinch as if by my being saying the name she was being poked by a really hot rod. I always pretended to never notice.

"Well, I'd like to remember my night out. And who I went with." I hope she wouldn't bring up the fact that last year I had told her that I'd be bringing this nice guy to the prom when I was actually conducting a group of students who would rather go to a real party where there were no chaperons. The cops had ended the party by crashing it and sending for our parents. That had really sucked since when everyone else's parents turned up in normal clothes that didn't show much at all Renée had decided it would be OK to turn up in the dress she had gone out in the night before. And that had been one revealing dress... Probably set half the guys in my school on her.

"Sure, I guess. Doing anything to feel young again if you don't look it."

"Bella! This behavior of yours is completely outrageous." Outrageous? Dear God, what happened to the woman who was meant to be my mother? If she were in her right mind she would have been using words like...complete bullshit, fucking annoying or along those lines.

"What behavior? What's different about it from any other day?"

"Bella-" Before Renée could finish Edward made himself known again by clearing his throat.

"Renée, we bette rgo if we want to make it in time."

Renée smiled 'romantically' at Sex Incarnate before running her hand up his arm. He tensed and that made Renée put her hand up to her face. "Oh, wait. I'll be back in two minutes."

Sex Incarnate sighed the second she was out of the hall. I smirked at the image of Renée worrying about what the sex god thought of her. _Yeah, not like he'll have many good things to look at_. I shut out the awful images before they could get to me and just smiled at SI as he turned sideways to look at me.

I almost hoped that his sexy smirk would be there, planted right there, adorning his beautiful mouth. But, no, there was no sexy smirk of his to see. No, it was a kind smile, the type that friendly neighbours give you and not the type you wish to get from gorgeous men. _God damn it._

"So what did your mother mean when she said that she'd like to remember who she went with?" It was the first sentence that he had said that had been directed at me. And yet again it wasn't what I had longed to hear from him.

"Well, it's not like she always makes a good catch." I was badly beating around the bush here but I wanted him to ask for a further explaination.

"And what do _you _mean by that?"

_Perfect_. "Well, she hasn't always brought home the best of men. Some of them were my age."

"Hmm," was all he said. He didn't leave much to play around with in this crazy game. But now was my turn one way or another. With Renée gone for a bit I had time to kill with Sex God here.

Slowly I turned around, doing my best sexy head turn and asked Sex God, "Do you want a drink before you go on a suicidal mission codename 'Dinner With Crazy Mother'?"

I saw a small smile tug at his lips as he turned around to look at his reflection in the hallway mirror.

"I guess. What do you have?"

"Oh, all the best. I presume your a strong liquor man."

His eyes nearly popped out as he quickly turned around to stare at me. I discreetly wiggled my hips in a teasing way before I gave him a wink.

"Bella, I didn't mean that type of drink. And you shouldn't have meant that type of drink either."

"What's so criminal? Not like I was going to drink it all...only a little bit. Anyway, you'll need it."

"No. Stop it." He turned back to the mirror to attemp fixing his tie that Renée had messed up ( when it had been fine to begin with).

"Here, let me." I dropped the drinks thing and stepped over to him. I strutted so that I swayed my hips in a supermodel way that could have had people falling out of their chairs. I saw that he had noticed and that his eyes stayed on my hips for a while too long. And by God did I like the feeling.

"There's not much to do after your mom's handy work."

"I'll get it, don't worry. We can't have you going out to dinner looking like a person who has his arms up his ass or disabled date, now can we?" I smirked at my humorless jab.

"Go on." As I worked on the tie, standing so close to Sex Incarnate that he could have looked down my top to get a good look at my cleavage, I felt him shudder. That sent a shudder through me, the good type.

"There. I told you." I outwardly smirked so that he could see properly. I was almost amazed when I saw him smirk back. Now he looked like a bad-ass god right from Pleasure Isle. Getting hot again, I edged closer to him so that my chest was beginning to press up against his chest.

Sex Incarnate didn't move, seeming like he was in a trance, so I took that as a sign to keep going. I put my hand gently on his upperarm and just as gently began to run it downwards. It sent an amazing thrill through me, one that I had never felt before, one that made _the _buzz go through my gut. As I ran my hand lightly over his fingers I looked up at him. His eyes were dark and gorgeous looking. It made me a step braver (yet I had always been brave in these movements before with other guys). I clasped my hand over his hip and, taking me by surprise, Sex Incarnate bucked them. Just from that one movement I felt like I was having the most amazing orgasm. _I wonder what it would be like when we have the actual sex_...

But the amazing bliss had to shatter. Of course it did. And the moment was ruined by the slam of the bathroom door. Renée quickly stepped out and before she could see the man before me stepped out of my reach.

Renée, reassured now that she looked good enough, turned around and looked at us, as if evaluating what could have and had happened. Not much from what she saw. Just her daughter looking into the mirror with her hand held out, touching something that was thin air. And what she saw when she looked at Sex God was, well, a handsome man standing there, breathing normally (somehow) with his tie now fixed.

"Oh, finally you got that thing to go right." Renée smiled and I saw that, probably in her haste, she had accidently smeared a bit of her mascara and that a bit of her red lipstick was on her front teeth. If she didn't smile and look up too often then it might have gone unnoticed.

Yet it would have gone bette rif I had just pulled her aside to tell her to check again. I would have gotten more time with Sex Incarnate but who was I kidding? I was never gonna help my own mother in a situation where a man like Edward was involved.

That was just the type of person I am. Bella Swan, worst daughter on earth, best tease known to mankind.

**Author's note (2): **OK. I hope you enjoyed. There wasn't much seeing as it was short and so simple. But it was a build up to the type of reaction Bella and Edward are going to have to each other and I'm just building up the climax. It can be so fun to tease people sometimes.

But, that aside now, I have important news. I'm finally going on my long awaited holiday. I'm leaving on the 13th (of July) and I'm coming back on the 26th of August. Yeah, I'll be so long away from all of you, and my 'world'. But I have a plan to keep everyone up and living. I just have to check if it can work. But before I leave I'll try to get out a few more chapters. Though, don't expect too many since I'm this crazy type of girl who starts packing (usually) months before actually getting on the bloody plane. That means that while I'm packing in the daytime I'll be staying up a bit late to update. Depending on how many reviews I get for this second chapter I'll decide what stories to update...

À bientôt! (Yes, practising my crap French. At least my accents good...-cool nod of the head-)

_MM_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hi to you all again. I decided that I am a total ass. I was meant to update with this chapter like ages ago but I kept putting it off and when I saw how much time I had left I rushed and had to redo stuff. I was meant to give you a nice treat by updating twice in one day but I guess this will have to do.

**Story:**

I straightened my back and tried to act like I was merely looking for a discarded school book. Like, honestly, when would I ever actually do that? I continued on out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

I sighed angrily in frustration as I saw that he wasn't in the room. This was getting to be ridiculous and I was becoming angry very quickly.

I took two more steps into the room but before I could look around for a second time I was grabbed from behind.

"Looking for this?" A deep, husky and male voice spoke into my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine and I was amazed I didn't turn into jello. The speaker produced an old copy of an English text book.

"Now where did you find that?" I demanded, using a sexy tone that was bound to throw off the man holding onto me. I felt him give a buck of his hips and the feeling sent more shivers down my spine. It felt so familiar.

And, of course, who else would do such a thing in _my _dreams?

Sex Incarnate only, of _course_.

"You should keep a better track of your things." Before I could do it myself, he spun me around and pressed me into his perfectly muscular chest. And before I had time to relish the feeling of his hard chest he leaned down and pulled my face away from his chest. And for a moment there I thought that he was actually going to kiss me. I thought so.

But fate had other plans for me.

A loud ringing near my head made me wake up in alarm, jumping slightly as reality hit me. I had been dreaming and by God did I wish that my dream had never ended.

I groaned and picked up my phone. I was about to hit the 'snooze' button on my phone when I saw that I was actually receiving a call. I quickly answered.

"Finally! I've called, like, five times already." Jess's voice came through to me and I sighed.

"Jess, what time is it?"

"Nearly one thirty. I thought you'd be up by now. Anyway, I called to tell you that there's a party on tonight."

I smirked at the prospect of leaving for the night, leaving Renée to deal with the consequences that always followed. "What time and where?" Jess knew that if there was a party anywhere I'd be there along with her. What was the point of missing an excellent party? Especially if there were probably going to be crashers!

"It's at Lauren Mallory's place. I think it starts at ten or so." Lauren Mallory. Someone I despised beyond control. She was a living plastic figure with everything on her being totally fake. She was that typical, hierarchy-obsessed, cheerleader girl. She also ruled the school in her point of view. Her followers, Irina and Tanya were like Paris Hilton's puppies. None of them were smart or witty in any way. It seemed so sad...

"I guess we'll be the crashers then. Who else is going?"

I heard Jess hesitate for a moment before she answered. "Well, I asked Mike to come along. I told him to take that Ben guy with him. Angela agreed to go and she said that she'd get Sam and the other guys to come. So I guess we're gonna be a full load tonight."

"I can go around in my truck and pick everyone up. We'll all fit perfectly since the back of the truck is huge."

"Perfect, 'cus I need a ride."

"I'll see you round nine thirty then." I hung up before anything else could said and jumped out of my bed. I left it in a mess as I left to brush my teeth and shower. Before long I came out of the shared bathroom and went to the kitchen. I was hoping that Sex God would be around to see me in a towel.

And yet he wasn't there. I checked outside for his car and saw his Volvo XC90 was gone. _Great, not even a good car to stare at._

"You're finally up," Renée's voice cut through my train of thought. I turned around to see her standing by the threshold, dressed in her kimono that I had bought for her thirtieth birthday. Her face was pale and there were awful black bags under her eyes. Her lips weren't a nice scarlet like a few years before and the color was gone from her eyes. In total she looked like shit. Like she was having a hangover and was too stubborn to admit to it.

"I'm going out."

"I figured as much. What else would you wake up so early for if it wasn't including school?" I passed off her sarcastic tone as a hangover effect and left it at that.

"Eat something at least."

"I'll eat later."

"Fine. The go out and do something reproductive with your life. Like maybe get a job."

"I have a job."

"And what is this job?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at me in mock shock.

"If I tell you then I might have to kill you. Nothing personal."

"I bet my ass on that."

"No need to." I cringed at the thought and left the kitchen before she could badger on about my being wasting my life. Who says that I am wasting my life? I am doing something reproductive. I'm sneaking around like a motherfucking spy trying to get something that is almost out of my reach. And my progress is fabulous. Now tell me how many people can pull that off?

"I expect you to be home by midnight at the latest. I'm going out again with Edward so don't burn the place down or anything, alright?"

I smirked at the prospect of Renée going out with Sex Incarnate again. Did he not get embarrassed enough by her last night? Hmm... He's lasting longer than I would have thought.

"Yeah, yeah. And no need to worry." Because I wasn't going to be home to be able to burn it down._ I'll be busy starting a fire at someone else's place_.

"I'm series, Bella."

"Of course, I wouldn't of it as anything else." I laughed and walked out the front door to check on my baby. Jess had always found it odd that I'd want to drive an old, beat up, red Chevrolet truck. I liked it best out of all my birthday gifts since it was from my dad, Charlie. When he and Renée got divorced I had wanted to stay with Charlie but Renée got me instead because of Charlie's hard job. Now I was free to go live with him since the contract said I could make up my own mind after sixteen but I felt like staying in Tom's River. And now, of course, I had more reasons to stay.

I hauled out what little there was in the back of the truck and left it in the small garage. I went back inside and saw that Renée had now resided to watch some soap opera crackpot on T.V. I stepped into my room got out my studded cowboy boots and black shorts. I put on my favorite shirt, an azure colored t-shirt with 'Your father banged my mamma and I'm the offspring!' written across it. I put on my black leather jacket over that and hoped it wouldn't get too cold.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here!" Jess exclaimed as I pulled up along side the kerb by her house. From the look on her face Jess had waited a while.

"I decided to pick the guys up first. You're lucky that you get the passenger seat. The rest have to sit out in the cold." I laughed and saw Jess's angry expression melt.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the shotgun call."

"No problem." I shrugged and gunned the engine. We raced down the street and I heard the gang in the back complain about the bumps. I smiled, this was my family. Yup, the family I got to choose for myself.

"Christ! Look at all the cars." I had barely noticed the journey go by until Jess announced with shock that there were shit louds of cars belonging to teenager at the party.

"Bullshit. How did Lauren get everyone to come?"

I heard a rap on the back window so I rolled down my window so I could hear whoever wanted to speak to me.

"Bells, are you sure that the cops won't bust up this place? I mean I could hear from miles away all the noise. Neighbours will be calling." Jake Black, a good friends of mine, asked me over the roar of the engine. I had to ask him to repeat twice and he ended up almost shouting.

"'Course the cops'll bust up the party. And I'm planning on tipping them off."

Jess turned her head sharply to look at me. "What? Why?"

"I want to show Lauren what happens when she assumes she's something she's not."

"Bella, that is childish behavior! Just let it go and have a good time like the rest of us." Sam, another good friend of mine, lectured me. It was like he was giving me a fucking order.

I growled quietly so that it was barely heard by anyone because of the engine and the noisey party that was coming closer.

"Now that is what I call a party, folks." Jake howled into the night sky and it earned him a few applause and 'You go!'s. I rolled my eyes.

"God, Jake, act like a total animal why don't you." Jess laughed beside me and I heard the others laugh along with.

As we reached a point where there weren't many parking places I gently rammed my truck inti the back of a flashy Toyota Corolla. I sighed that the alarm didn't go off and continued on pushing at it. Now it was out on the road while I had a perfect parking space.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for? That's my car!" I smirked ta the familiar voice. Laurent, Lauren's gaudy boyfriend, stepped closer to my truck and waved his arms around.

"Hello, bitch, I'm asking you a question."

Before I could reply with a witty comment Sam and Jake were out of the back the truck and standing across from Laurent.

"What did you call her?" Jake's voice shook with anger.

"A bitch. It's what she is, ain'it?" Laurent shrugged as if the name was of second nature to him and everyone else that he associated himself with.

"Call her that again and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to have sex again." Jake took a menacing ste towards Laurent but before he could try to do more Sam grabbed him by his arm and tugged him back.

"Don't worry, Jake. He knows he ain't man enough for two of us since we are bigger in _every _region." I almost spluttered with laughter at the last comment. You had to hand it to Sam sometimes.

Jake backed off and helped me out of the truck. Laurent scampered off to look for his gang for back up. Or maybe Lauren to check with her if he was _big _enough.

"Now let's hit that liqour that the slut served!" Jess yelled out and ran off, tugging Mike along with her. I looked back at the people who had ridden in the back of my truck and saw that Ben was keeping close to Angela, who was amiably talking to one of Sam's friends Jared. The rest of the gang consited of Paul, Sam's younger cousin, and Embry and Quil, Jake's best friends. Paul looked like an animal about to murder and Embry and Quil were jumping with excitement at the idea of getting to drink beer and vodka and see half naked girls dance on tables.

"Alright, I heading in to get all the booez that is required. If there's an emergancy than I left my car keys in the car. You better return my baby home after you use it!" Not staying to hear what the others had to say I skipped off inside the spacious house of Lauren Mallory.

For a few minutes I couldn't find the hard liqour so I took a beer off some guy who was oggling a nearly naked girl dancing before him and continued on. I kept looking for the drinks until it hit me. Literally.

Jess swung her arm out as I passed her and nearly hit me in the head with a bottle of vodka.

"Child! Where _have _you been?"

"Looking for the treasure! Where's Mike?"

Jess shrugged and looked around as if to check he wasn't nearby. She swayed and I guessed that she already managed to get drunk. "He was here a while ago. Oh, Bells, I think he doesn't like me!"

"Just a few days ago you told me that he told you that you gave him an excellent blowjob. What about that?"

"And how much experience does he have in that area?" She gave me a pointed look and I chuckled.

"You're right. But hey, there are many finer guys out there!"

Jess sighed exasperadly. "All this talk about sex, blowjobs, and guys is making me wanna have a quicky!" I laughed as I took the bottle out of Jess handand put it to my mouth. I gulped it down like it was a cure to death.

"Then go dance for someone and I guarantee that within twenty minutes you'll be having a threesome!"

Taking me seriously Jess's eyes widened with realzation and she disappeared. _So much for being desperate_. Did it make a difference when the personwas drunk enough to piss on a cops car?

Speaking of cops... A loud siren was heard above the noise of the full-on party. Some party comers dispatched themselves from their friends and stood silently, listening.

I broke out of my trace when I heard the siren more clearly this time. Panic surged through the whole place and soon there were screaming teenagers and young adults running around, collecting any evidence of their being there.

I took a couple steps forward and then regretted it. A stampeed hurttled forward and I was pushed back so roughly that I ended up falling to the ground. Drunks ran past me, tryin to get out their car keys in preparation.

I quickly stood up and made my way through the tough crowd that just couldn't disperse itself. I pushed and shoved and soon ade my way out. I saw the backdoor in the kitchen and made a run for it. Barely anyone was going out that door and it made my escape easier.

I finally made it round the corner of the street and sighed in relief. I had had to leave without the truck but I figured that Jake or Sam must have gathered others to take back home and so they must have left like that.

All I was really hoping for was that Lauren got in as shit loud of trouble. Though I was assured by my knowledge that she would be seeing as just how much booze was there.

I contemplated walking home but thought different of it when I remembered that I had my phone on me. I quickly took it out and wondered who to call. If I asked Jake or Sam to come back on my truck they might still be stuck with half the (probably drunk) gang and that would get attention from the cops.

I looked through my call log and spotted ther number that had last rung me last night. It was Sex Incarnate's number. Renée had called last night off Edward's phone because she had forgotten hers and now she gave me the perfect alibi to call her boyfriend. _Perfect_.

I dialed the number and waited, listening to the dialing tone. On the sixth ring my _beloved _Sex God answered the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and husky like in my dream and I immediately wondered if I had caught him while he was masterbathing. That filled my imagination with more amazing images.

"Hi, Se-um, Edward? This is Bella." I grimaced at nearly calling him Sex Incarnate. I wasn't going to mke myself look that desperate or weird.

"Bella? How'd you get my number?" I knew he was going to ask this. But I though he'd have remembered giving Renée his phone for a call she needed to make.

"Um...Renée gave it to me in case of an emergency and I'm kinda in the middle of one."

"What's happened?" His toe changed, going all hard and business like. I longed to hear his sexy tone when it came to the time.

"Well...where are you right now?" I hoped he wasn't somewhere far away.

"I was on my way to your house." That was good but not for his reasons.

"Could you pick me up the way?"

"Where are you and what's happened?"

"If you pick me up I'll tell you."

I heard him sigh and then say, "Fine. But where are you?"

"I'm on the corner of ALbert's street and looking on at Conrad's street." I looked at the street sign above my head just to make sure.

"Fine but there better be a good reason why you're out right now." He hung up and I put my phone into my back pocket.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stood in the cold night air. I didn't have to wait too long though as I saw Sex Incarnate's Volvo turn the corner and come to a halt a bit away from me.

I smirked as I shuffled over to the car. This was a moment to prize since it was a moment alone with Edward, and with no one there to interrupt. This was going to be wicked fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I am here to thank everyone who reviews last. I got like ten reviews for chapter three alone. I am also here to post chapter four (duh). I had put off writing it for a little while because I couldn't into the _mood _and I'm sorry about that but I can't force myself into feeling a specifir sort of way at any specific time. I just let everything take it's natural course... I'll leave you alone now... By the way L, you better post chapter ten soon...( You know who you are! I am doing this out of the sheer goodness of my heart but you're being selfish by letting ch.10 kick your ass...I should teach you Karate, Kung Fu and fourty-seven other dangerous words!)

**Story:**

"Now tell me me what the fuck happened?"

"Geez, someone's feisty. I like it." I purred, deciding to put on a drunken slurr since it'd be best to leave my decision making reasoning up to that.

"Are you drunk?" Taking a closer look at me as I settled into the plush, leather front passenger seat. I had seen Sex Incarnate reach around to open the back door but he would thank me later for not doing that seeing as it only looked like one thing... "You were at a party." He didn't ask anyore questions, instead sighing heavily.

"Hey. You act like you haven't been to a party in a billion years. You were a teenager like me once and I know that you must have partied. At some point at least."

"And how do you think Renée will react to this?"

"It's not the first time. And you should see how dressed up she gets when she has to come out to collect me from the police station or the party."

"If you're insinuating that your mother is worse then you better think again." His tone was still hard since the phone call and I wondered if maybe he didn't want to have been interrupted in his affairs of the night._ What could he have been coming over for? Sad sex_?

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I shrugged off handedly and focused on Sex Incarnate's face. His nose was perfectly straight and his chin was chiseled, his cheek bones were high and it made him look like a sculptured God. _He is so that it almost seems unreal_.

"Are you OK? You're staring at something." It was plainly obvious that I was staring at him and yet he had to go and deny it. Why could he not be one of those teasing kind of jerks who had a bit of a sensitive side? I have no idea why God didn't make him perfect in the personality section.

"I'm fine. Just saw something good." He must have caught on by now that I wasn't really drunk (God only knows how I act when I'm intoxicated since no one else remembers) and that I was making some pretty noticeable remarks about him and me. Well, noticeable enough for me.

"I better get you home. Your mom will be worried."

"She let me off till twelve. And she doesn't have to know what happened, does she?" I tried to sound like a pleading, little, innocent teenage girl with no priorities. SI gave me one look and sighed.

"I expect you know anyway what she'd say." I took that as a sign that he wasn't going to tell Renee about my 'getting drunk' at the party that she didn't know I went to. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not telling her."

"Ah, wind me up all you want but I'm glad to see that you won't tell her."

"What makes you think that I'm not gonna tell her?"

"You seem too cool for that, like you've been there and done that before so you know how I feel. And I know for a fact that men shouldn't tell on super hot females."

SI cleared his throat so that I couldn't say anything else. Not that I needed to. "Maybe you should clean up your act. You could start with that confident attitude."

"What's wrong with being confident in myself?" I pouted, hoping that he saw from the corner of his eye. His eyes quickly flickered over to my face and I saw the same wildness in them as the last time I had seen him (or more like interacted) and it drove _me_ wild that I couldn't leap at him right there (I wasn't in any position to wish to get into a car accident because of my hooliganism) and kiss him fully on those soft looking lips of his.

"Well, there is this word that means basically too much confidence. Ever heard of it?" I shook my head even though I had a clearish idea of what word he was on about. It was such a bummer that he could speak half so passionately about my behavior yet not actually act out his passion. "That word is arrogance."

"Arrogance suits men better because of its sound. What about hubris?"

For a second he looked at me in shock as if it was the most shocking thing that I knew a word such as hubris. Fuck, what kind of girl those he think I am? A complete bimbo? _No, that's Renee_. "No, you're not that haughty or arrogant. Though to some extent you certainly are arrogant."

"Did you say I'm not hot enough?" I had heard perfectly well that he had said 'haughty' and not hot. But I might as well keep up the act of being drunk. And I really wanted to hear his response though I had an inkling it could be a scolding for my _arrogance_.

"Or I could say you're simply over self-confident."

I mentally slapped myself. _God, what else could he have said_? I exhaled angrily, though SI didn't notice, and decided to change the topic to what I liked. _This is like a TV we're fighting over_.

Before I could say something a siren sounded and SI cursed. _Wow, I could come to those words any day_! He rolled down his window as the cop got out of his car and walked towards the Volvo we were in.

Fuck. I was easily dress for a party. Edward was in black jeans (extremely sexy black jeans, let me tell you) and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his abs. The shirt them look bigger than they seemed to be but I could take that any other day! He looked like a celebrity. And that meant that the cops would think we were some of the hooligans at the party.

I had hoped that Lauren would have gotten in trouble. I didn't know that for my troubles of hoping this would happen.

"Hello, sir. Where are you headed?"

Edward's voice came out smooth and calm, like he was talking to any old person. "I'm just bringing my sister home. She currently lives on Vine Avenue, past cross road for Helen Street, door six."

"And where are coming from?" The cop must have been an idiot as he flashed his torch into SI's face. Was it necessary? No.

"We came back from a weekend in New Hampshire."

"What's the occasion?"

_Is this some fucking sit com?_

"I was showing my sis around Dartmouth campus. She's attending in the fall and she felt that she didn't get a good enough tour of it."

The cop flashed the torch at me and leaned down so he could see me more clearly. He sniffed and spat out what gunk he found in his nose a foot away from the car. He kept the torch pointed at me as he assessed me. "Bit dressed up, aren't ya, doll?"

"There was a party on the campus for the new comers and I didn't know that it was a bit more fancy."

SI feigned a guilty look. "I told her before hand that the parties were rough. So we just left early."

The cop flashed the torch back at SI. "And I presume that you attend this college?"

SI nodded in response. "I attended and graduated from there."

"What did you major in?" Why the heck did the cop need these stupid questions for? It's not like we were hiding a criminal in the car and they had to find him.

"I studied psychology. I now work as a psychologist in New York." So that's where he lived. Still a bit far from his home to come out and visit sad, old Renee.

"Yeah, your face seems familiar."

"You must have see one of the billboards advertising my business."

"A big shot, eh? Well, you better get going then and if you see any hooligans running around don't hesitate to call so that we can sort it out." He turned off his flashlight and clipped it to his belt. He was acting like he was some big inspector which he so wasn't.

"Sure, sir. Goodnight." SI quickly shut the window and drove on. Once the police cruiser was out of sight he sped up.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" I had other plans than to get out of the car the minute that he parked the car.

"No." With that answer alone I felt shivers run down my spine. It made me feel drunk and it was one heck of a good feeling.

"Why'd you lie about that Dartmouth shit?" I was curious as to how he came up with that on the spot.

"Well, part of that story is true. I was at Dartmouth this Sunday. I was visiting Alice, my younger sister. She's doing her last year and she does fashion designs. In that time I also met up with my cousin, Rose. It was kind of like one big family get together as my parents happened to be there too. My father, Carlisle had been invited to give a speech on behalf of the center he works at. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper was there visiting her for his break. He's a race car driver and doesn't have too much time to see her so he made a deal with the school board at the college that he can stay there whenever he has free time to see Alice. Rose's husband, Emmett, was attending the big game they hosted on Saturday. He ended up making arrangements to stay for the week while he can."

"God your family is f-ing busy! What about your mom? You didn't mention her. Is she dead or something?" He looked sharply at me as if I had asked an insane question. "Keep your eyes on the road, SI."

He gave me another look, a confused one this time. "First, how can you be so calm when asking if my mother's dead? What if she is? How does that make you feel?" _God, I only cared about how __**you**__ made me feel! Not a possibly dead mother of yours_!

"I won't feel a difference. See, some might say my brain is so microscopic that it's hard for me to feel certain emotions. I thought we already got the point that I'm arrogant or self-obsessed."

"Self-confident."

"Yeah, self-confident. Well, I'm fully stocked on all that then. Now what else did you wanna ask me?" I remembered him saying "First" so there must be a 'second', right?

"Second, why did you call me S.I or something?"

Crack. I did call him SI aloud accidentally. "Just a nickname."

"And I obviously want to know what it stands for."

"You'll have to think of that one yourself."

"Bella." His voice saying my name was like the cherry on top of perfect icing. I think that I even moaned a little bit too loud. I didn't care though if SI looked over at me with an odd look on his face. He was only just getting to know exactly what he made me feel like. I heard him sigh angrily.

"Sex Incar- Edward." I left my face blank at my slip up. I hadn't meant to but I guess through the haze and my internal moaning I barely noticed.

"_What_ were you about to call me?" He turned his head slightly back to look at me with an incredulous look.

"Guess why don't you? So much more fun…"

"Bella, tell me now."

"Is that a command?"

"Just tell me!" His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. His face had gone pale and he looked like he was pulling out on a limb here.

"Now if I could hear you command me like that in bed!"

"Bella! Stop this ridiculous act of yours! Everything you're doing is inappropriate, especially the other night."

"But I though you liked that." He shook his head incredulously, as if what I was saying was complete news to his ears.

"This has got to stop!"

"But I liked it when you winked at me and when you do that smirk of yours."

SI let out something between a sigh and gasp. It was high in pitch. Where the gasp got higher in pitch and the sigh released air through your mouth.

"Bella. Tell. Me. _Now_." I giggled and felt like I was actually drunk for real. _God, say love drunk much_?

"I will if you kis-" Before I could finish the Volvo came to a screeching stop.

"Get out."

I looked at SI in shock. Was he actually kicking me out of his car? I gave him my best puppy dog eyes but instead he reached towards me.

I almost chocked on air as I thought he was about to grab me and lean in. Nothing of the sort happened. He just opened the door. And since I had no seatbelt on (how did the cop miss that?) and I had been leaning against the side I tumbled out and landed on my butt with my legs still in the car.

"Fuck, that hurt." I attempted to get up but my hands were grazed so it hurt. I sighed and leaned back completely so that my head was lying on the concrete. I closed my eyes for a minutes and when I opened them there was a blurry figure somewhat above me.

"Can you get up, Bella?" I giggled and the first thought that came to mind was that I was high.

"I love it when you call me by my name." I continued giggling as the figure left my blurry vision. It quickly returned as I heard the slamming of a door.

I felt a strong pair of arms grip me under my armpits and pull me up. I murmured something even I could barely remember and then fell back slightly into the figure's body. I figured it could only be SI. I heard him groan when I hit a spot with my head. Something seemed to tighten but I didn't get time to figure out what exactly it was because I was lifted up into the air.

"You have such nice arms," I muttered as I felt him turn around and start walking. I felt one of his hands slip in my short's pocket and move around slightly. I giggled.

"You could have just asked, you kno-"

"Shut up for a minute, Bells." My insides squirmed as I heard his voice utter my nickname. Had he known that was it or had he just decided that he made it up? I didn't really care at this point. Whatever he called me was good enough for me.

"Where the hell are your keys?" His voice was only inches from my ear and I shivered. _God, that feels good_…

"There's supposed to be a spare set under the mat," I mumbled quietly so that he had to lean in. I was about to lean in a bit further so that our lips could have met but he quickly propped me up against the door and looked under the mat for the spare key.

As he opened the door he grabbed hold of my arm so that I wouldn't fall when the door swung open. He pushed it open the trudged inside, pulling me along.

In my amazing dreams I would see this as him leading me towards my bedroom where we could have endless sex. Before I even had any strength to go any further I slumped and fell into SI's chest as he turned around to catch me.

Ah, falling into his chest was just so good that I didn't even care. And at _that_ moment I decided that getting to _know_ Edward Cullen would be a better step before having all to myself that way. So this was turning into a real fucking list of missions to do to get to the big one…One word; Sexy.

**Author's note (2):** Yeah, sorry about the kind of change somewhere along the chapter but I got so groggy that I barely felt up to writing. But I wanna finished this chapter so that someone will post their chapter ten immediately after… Anyway the groggy feeling pushed me into getting an insight of how Bella could have felt while being half drunk (If some of you didn't already get it she did get drunk, but not so bad that she was in happy-high-vice land.)

I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter won't be as fun since there won't be too much of Edward. But you do get to see an insight into Bella's school life. I warn you dear readers now; Bella is not a very popular girl in this, and I mean like the cheerleader or the most popular girl type popular. She's what she is; a delinquent with endless thoughts of sex. Now forget I said that.

_MM._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I'm not sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hehe, only one person knows my reason for that but I'm sure that some of you could guess. But geez guys, what did you think I was gonna make Bella do in only chapter four? It's not like she was going to grab him down there so boldly (even though that is a part of the package that comes as her personality)! I didn't want it to go _too_ fast… But now I am going to stop being a jerk for like the few seconds that it takes me to type this –You're going to be bloody happy in the next chapter (by the end of it). You can start to imagine what happens but before your imagination goes too far as to think that either Bella or Edward will say something like 'I love you' I'm going to burst that bubble. That will not happen. Yet –the eyebrow raise again-…

**Story**:

I swear that I would have screamed out in rage when I woke up from the alarm clock going off. It had woke me up from one of my best dreams ever. Sex Inc. was obviously there. And since I had no problem remembering the night before I pretended that it was a carry on from when he started pulling me towards my bedroom. And, of course, he had been rough_. God, I think now it could be mistaken that I had actually wet my panties_. Yes, I got that aroused by him and his naughty tongue. _It does marvelous things_…

And when I had slammed my hand down on the little plastic covered item of annoyance I was about to go back to peacefully lying in bed, and having what men called 'wet dreams'. Would women not have the exact same thing? But my plans were ruined when I heard Renee's voice.

"If you don't get out of bed in five minutes you'll be late getting ready." Well, if I were her then I'd definitely be late…and she'd then come in for the last half an hour.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed heavily and sat up while swinging my legs over the bed side. This was going to be one long day. Well, if I let it be so…

"Well, then hurry the fuck on!" Renee barely finished the sentence before she started to have a coughing fit. Christ. Sex Inc. had kissed with that ashtray…possibly.

"Why are you telling me to hurry up? It's not like you're going to drive me, I have this thing called a car of my own."

"Shut your smart mouth. I'm just making sure you go to school. I don't want to have to come in again." She sighed as she began to light a cigarette. I could hear the flip of the lighter as she tried to get it to light. She wasn't having too much luck by the sound of it. Finally she sighed again and just threw the lighter somewhere.

"But I thought you liked coming into school so that you could have a 'chat' with one of my teachers?" This was partly the reason why I was getting good enough grades for my homework and tests. It was never my work that pleased the male teachers; it was always Renee and her lack of clothes in front of them. I didn't really care about that but I could see that she was totally oblivious to the fact that nearly the whole of town knew her as 'the slut'. For that I was dubbed as 'the daughter of the slut'. As if they couldn't come up with something more creative? Even a narrow minded person could have thought of something better!

"Whenever I was there the men always wanted to chat me up but I'm no longer single." And how long were you going to stay that way?

"That will come as a shocker to everyone!" I just couldn't hold my smart mouth half the time. But even is Renee was twice as smart as she is now she'd still be too dumb to figure it out.

I didn't get a reply and I just liked to imagine her trying to get the point of my quip and then if she managed to how she'd be taking forever to think up of a come-back. When she'd finally say it I'd probably be in college and would have forgotten what I had said to her. Her head could be said to be so narrow that her huge hoop earrings knocked together.

I made my way over to the bathroom where I'd have a bit more peace than before. I remembered the last time I had taken a shower while Renee was in the house.

I had turned on the water when Renee knocked and told me to open up.

I retaliated quickly. "My goodness, mother! Do you think that I am going to let you defile me?"

Another knock sounded. "Shut up! I just need to use the toilet!" She slammed her fist against the door in anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you over the water!"

"Then turn it off and let me in!"

"Wait I think I heard something… Did you say 'You turn me on so now let me in?' _Omigod_!" I held in my laugh so that I could come off as innocent with no charges whatsoever.

"I SAID 'Let me IN!'" I could hear the desperation in her voice. And by God was it fun to make her wait a while before she could let it out of her piss hole.

I stepped into the hot shower and washed away my sweatiness caused by my vivid dream. I bet Renee could never have such a good time even if she had to dream up of it.

Once I stepped out of the bathroom with my hair freshly toweled I saw that Renee was attempting to light a cigarette again.

"You know, I bet you that that sex buddy of yours doesn't appreciate the ash tray smells."

"His name, for your information, is Edward." She gave up in her sixth go. She threw the lighter so hard that it smacked off the wall and flew back into her face. I nearly choked from holding in my laughter. Renee glared at me before throwing the lighter down onto the kitchen table.

"I better go before I piss myself from the narrowness of this, eh, room." I would bet all my savings (which wasn't that much to start with) that Renee would have choked me if I called her anything that was related to 'dumb'. Some people could take it but she blew up in a matter of seconds.

"Right, and I hope that you catch on fire. But don't worry, I'll be there to put it out!" Yeah, probably with a fork…

I smiled sweetly as I went back into my room. If it was anything to go by, forgiving Renee annoyed her more than anything. That was why so many of my enemies hated me; I always forgave them. I guess it drove them crazy.

I put on some clothes and grabbed my bag. I looked it and saw that there wasn't that much, just a discarded condom, notebook, piece of paper, pen and someone's phone. It definitely wasn't mine but I could guess that Jess would have easily slipped it in just for my satisfaction.

As I stepped out of the house I didn't bother saying goodbye to Renee as I could just say something nicer the next morning after she comes home from her hooker job. It was just a waste of fine words and anyway, was that not what actually family said to each other? I was pretty sure of that and the fact that I was probably accidentally born on the highway because that's where most accidents happen. With the accident I was swapped around by mistake and ended up with one of the survivors… That was my theory anyway.

I got into my truck that had gotten back over night while I moaned out Sex Inc.'s name as he… There wasn't even a scratch but I saw a bit of someone's puke still left over.

"There you are!" Jess let her butt and the rest of her body fall down into the cafeteria chair. Her voice was exasperated and she seemed pretty worn out. A few people had stared after her when she had entered the cafeteria but she ignored them. Had she come out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to her shoe like any mundane and sane person? 'Course not! Knowing Jess she probably yelled down a corridor some amazing profanities.

"Yes. Now I sense that you have something good to tell me and yet you went straight to the food line instead of telling me. Pig."

Jess grinned at me, liking our first actually conversation of the day. That was if you could call most of out conversations actual, normal, or something like mundane. We just loved to swap the insults.

"Well, first off Jake is looking for you. He nearly searched the whole of Tom's River for you! By the way, where did you go? Actually, that's your own business, so onto number two; did you see the look on Lauren's face last night?" I had partly been bummed that I hadn't gotten the chance to call the cops even though they still got there perfectly fine. I would have loved to hold up my phone (while the screen flashed nine-one-one) as I drove past her in my truck as she sat in a police cruiser. That would have been something to tick off of a bucket list.

"No, because as you know I wasn't with you, as in, in my car so I couldn't have made that fast of a getaway. But no worries, I got home and am perfectly fine." I picked at my French fries. They were getting cold now and I felt like puke at the disgusting smell of them. They must have made them using a lot of fat in the effing cafeteria kitchen. Instead I just opted to pick my burger and take a bite. At least _it_ tasted nice.

"Wow, now I like my ladies with an appetite." Jake sat down next to me and across from Jess. Quil and Embry followed suit but both sat down so that there was a free seat on either side of Jess. I guess they were clued in on the fact that Jess was meaning Mike to sit there.

"I'm someone's lady now?" I said, purposely saying so with a full mouth. Jake's smile dropped as he quickly moved away.

"No! You're just a lady with no manners!" Quil joined in and began laughing along with Embry. It had been like this since the sixth grade when Jake happened to like a girl who chewed with her mouth open. She had liked him back but completely repelled him when some of the food in her mouth went flying out in all directions.

"That's just mean." Jake huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Ah, did I upset you?" I said in a baby voice. It wasn't one of my brightest moments but I was bored and nothing had happened in classes except for a big fart coming out of Mr. Banner's asshole. I was thankful to God that I wasn't sitting up front where the bomb-gone-off had the worst effect.

"Enough about that! Did you see Lauren today at least?" Jess was digging into her fries, not caring if there was a funny smell coming off them.

"No," I replied after swallowing the mush in my mouth.

"Well, Mike got seriously drunk at the party-"

"I wonder how you were able to spot that when the last time I saw you at the party you were piss drunk yourself..."

"-and Lauren found him. And you won't believe what that barnekal did! She seduced Mike!" Jess's voice rose in pitch slightly and everyone at the table cringed away from her. I could see her eyes fill with tears and was amazed that a missle guy like Mike Newton could brong tears to her eyes. It was like a thing that was thought only God could do...

"What did she seduce him for? Was she _that _drunk?"

"I didn- Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Mike's alright."

"If you say so. I'll just take your word for it."

"Fine...Well, she slept with him in the end. I walked into one of the rooms upstairs in her house and found her giving him a blowjob!"

"And that could have just been her givin him a blowjob..."

"Nah, she actally found the condom they used. She even picked it up and threw it at Lauren's head. Lauren ended up going to the police station with her hair all weird like in _'Something about Mary'_! It was pretty sick." Embry took his turn to speak as Jess stabbed at her fries with her plastic fork.

"Ew. Even I wouldn't do that!" Jake gave me a raised eyebrow look before sighing and shaking his head.

"And here comes the condom-hair-gel user." The whole table looked in the direction Jake was looking in and there she was, making her way over to our table.

"Heya, guys. So lets cut to the chase. You-" she pointed her manicured fore finger at me"- called the cops, right?"

"I actually didn't get the chance."

"Oh, oops then. Because you see I thought it best to get back at you for that. But I can't rub out my misunderstanding right now. I guess I'll mean it for all the other times."

"What are you on about, come-again?" I saw her stiffen at my last comment. She wasn't even comfortable with people knowing about the cum in her hair. _Ha ha, bitch. That's payback for whatever you managed to do!_

I smirked knowingly at her as she tried to relax. She sighed angrily and cast her eyes at Jess. "Well, I thought you were after Newton because he was good at sex. He just barely managed to get an orgasm out of me!"

"No, you must have been imagining Laurent there with you." Lauren glared at me then flipped her hair like some Barbie girl.

"But that's not the main point. The point is that Mike told me that he slept over at Swan's house along with Jessica. How did your threesome go, then?"

I gave Lauren a sceptical look before putting down my burger. "You mustn't've realised through that narrow head of yours that Mike was drunk -enough to even have sex with you- and that I pick quality people to have sex with, better yet a threesome. I'll just leave it at the fact that I don't really like threesomes and I'm _honestly _being honest..." I smirked again.

"Oh, I guess then that it's my mistake again. You see, I had it all written out on the girl's bathroom wall. There was a lovely looking picture to go along with it."

"And I bet you that you were getting horny just from staring at it." Lauren's cheeks brightened and I was hit with a sudden thought that it could be true. _Christ_.

"I don't get horny, that's for guys."

"And you must be one then. Mike just didn't see because he was drunk and no wonder that you and Lauretn have been together for so long. He must have the vagina and you two agreed to keep each others secret!"

A snarl came out of Lauren's mouth and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Laurent might find that sexy once you're in bed but right now I'm eating. You don't want me to add to the mess in your hair, do you?"

"Whatever, you crazy bitch." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder again and I could imagine her stomping her foot like a three year old.

"Is that the best you can think up of? Oh, right, I forgot. You have so few brain cells that it's hard for you to think of multiple things at once. Or big things..."

"Shut up already."

"Sorry I was born unable to ever shut up." I gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, well the whole school knows about your threesome!"

"Oh, you mean the one that was and still is non-existant? The one _I _never had?"

"Look, why don't you and that freaky friend of yours just back down?"

"Back down from what?" Jess ditched her sad look and glared at Lauren.

"You obviously want to be popular but I can tell you know that it'll never happen."

I roleld my eyes. This girl was never going to get the point. "Listen Mallory, I don't want to be popular but I still am. It's just because I'm more awesome, amazing, cruel and ruthless than you." Before she opened her mouth I added, "It's nothing personal." I said it in an innocent voice. It earned me another glare from her.

"No, you just like to kid yourself." She gave me a sickly sweet smile.

Jake decided to butt in on our conversation. "Well, we'll have to see, right? And what better way than at the Hallowe'en party? A perfect occasion."

"And what's a guy like _you _going to be doing there, Jake?" Lauren's tone changed from mega bitchy to mega childish. She sounded like a little girl. And yet Jake barely noticed. God, make this guy see that there are other girls out there in the world other than me. I wouldn't care even if it was _Lauren_!

" _'Alpha Male' _is the entertainment for the night."

"Wow, Jake, you are a man of talent. I bet that you'll be famous one day." Lauren to have forgotten all about me so I took this as my queue to leave.

"Well, while you attemt to blow his brains out I guess I'll just go before I throw up." Jake cast me a desperate look, begging me not to leave him with her. _Maybe he does know_...

"Adiós amigos, perra." I nodded at each of my friends before nodding at Lauren as I called on her last. _Perra_. I wondered if she'd even figure it out... _Not in the long run_.

I decided that going home now would be the best idea since I only had Art, English and Gym left. I wouldn't have minded going to gym though, where I could have hit Lauren with a volleyball 'by mistake', using the excuse that I was physically challenged at sports. Just sports...

**Author's note (2):** Thanks guys for reading. I know, why put two AN's up for one chapter if you basically say the same things but mainly it's because I divide one chapter between the night before and the morning after. Just in case I got more stuff to say.

Anyway this morning I got another review ( thank you _Mysteriously Me_). I didn't want to be a jerk and have you wait but I wasn't...motivated...let's leave it at that. So if I get enough reviews you'll see what I meant about you all being happy about next chapter and if everything goes well I might leave you with chapter seven before I go on holidays... I know you'll be happy.

By the way, LittleBundleOfAcid, I hope this makes your day even better. (We're both going to see Eclipse today. Yeah, I know a bit late but in Ireland yesterday was the first day it came out if you exclude the previews.) YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey, guys. I'm back again to honor you all with another chapter. Yeah, okay that sounded a bit cheesy. Anyway, last time I forgot to say that a few of the jokes aren't mine. I never made them up and I mean the one where Bella said Renée's head was so narrow that her earrings knocked together or the highway accident one. Sorry if I totally grossed anyone out with the condom in hair bit. I just wanted it there... Now I hope that with the end of this chapter I'll get _way _more reviews... I'm counting on it because of what happens...-hint, hint- But if you think I'll update again before I leave for Latvia if I don't get enough reviews then I'll leave you with this; Not gonna happen.

**Story:**

I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me. Renée already left seeing as she 'needed a lot of time to prepare for her showing'. Those poor men who were punished by seeing my mother like that...

But as I took off my jacket I smiled. I was happy only because I saw the Volvo outside as I drove into the drive in my truck. So, of course, this meant that Sex Inc. was here.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there. _Good, he's not a pig who likes to eat everything he sees_.

I skipped into the living room and was about to walk back out before I spotted him sitting in one of the two armchairs, readin a book.

"Well, hi there," I said in a sexy tone. I hoped he would see what I was hinting at.

Sex Inc. nearly jumped out of the armchair, so shocked to see me there. "What are you doing home already? It's not even three." He cleared his throat and closed his book after putting the bookmark in place.

"I got bored and there was nothing fun to do at that shit hole that's called school." I rolled my eyes for emphasize.

"You shouldn't skip school," he said quietly, like if he said it any louder it'd be a serious sin.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me that you've never done it before." I moved forward so that I was a bit close to him.

"I did skip school when I was younger but it got me into serious trouble and I now wish that I never did so."

"What, they whipped you for bad behavior when you went to school? And how old are you?" I asked teasingly. I knew for starters that he wasn't over his twenties yet. He looked way too young. He looked like he was barely twenty-five.

"Of course they didn't whip us for bad behavior. They hand us out, ah, what is it called in this decade? Oh, right, a detention!" I smiled as I realized that he was joking with me also. At least he had somewhat of a humor.

"So what age _are _you?" I asked casually, sitting down in the other armchair, right across from Sex Inc.

"Not much older than you. Only twenty-three." So he was six years older than me. And ten years younger than Renée. It probably didn't sound as disgusting as it actually was because he was of legal age. And I wasn't... _To bad_.

"So what book is that?" He held up the book so I could see. In big letters it said 'Raise the Titanic'. "Ah, nothing I heard of."

"I'm sure that you'd like Cussler's books. They're amazing and you look like you need to read something good. Like say, when was the last time you read an actual book?" He raised an eyebrow and I nearly melted. With his eyebrow raised like that he looked even more sexy than usual. _Is that even possible_?

"Probably in English class. We were reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. Does that count?"

"Sure, if you enjoyed it." He let his eyebrow fall back down to it's original position and he opened his book again.

"But you know what you look like you need?" When he raised his head to look at me with a questioning look on his face I continued, "A drink."

"I hope you don't mean 'hard liqour'this time." After a second he went red in the face. I was about to ask what he was flushing at until I remembered that night. The one where I had nearly grinded against him. _That was fun_...

"No, of course not! What kind of girl do you take me for? I think there's peach schnapps somewhere in the kitchen." There was definitely some peach schnapps in the kitchen as Renée liked 'Sex in the Beach'. Personally, I never liked cranberry juice but from the way Renée always moaned like she was having an orgy made it seem that with the alcohol and other drinks it was heavenly. I decided to give it a go and after watching how Renée makes it I could easily do the same.

"Do you need any help looking for it?"

"No, I got it!" I called back as I went into the kitchen again. I crouched down to Renée's cupboard and opened it to see if there was any vodka left. There was five bottles so I knew that if one was gone Renée would barely notice.

I got out the blender and orange juice. I rummaged around the other cupboards for the cranberry juice and peach schnapps. I knew that they had to be around here somewhere. I grinned as I spotted the carton of cranberry juice. I set it on the counter and looked at the table to see if the peach schnapps was there. I sighed as I didn't see it.

I crouched back down to look through Renée's cupboard. As I pushed aside some of the bottles of vodka and other spirits I found a small glass bottle of peach schnapps. I smirked as I got back up. I didn't know about the cranberry juice but if Renée managed to moan like she would during sex then I was in. Though...a dog could probably get an orgasm out of her...

I poured in the liquids and put the cap on the blender before turning it on.

"Ah, a 'Sex on the Beach'. What an amazing drink. Though I'd like that physically..." As soon as I said those words out loud I heard the springs in the armchair Sex Inc. was sitting in squeak. I smirked as I got out a tall glass for the drink.

Sex Inc.'s footsteps stopped outside of the kitchen as he surveyed if I was actually drinking a 'Sex on the Beach'. His eyes found me and he came closer.

I poured the drink into the glass and took a gulp wihtout the straw. Immediately I screwed up my eyes from the lingering taste of vodka. I had never tried a drink like this before and so my tastebuds weren't accustomed to the flavors.

"What the hell, Bella!" Sex Inc. grabbed my wrist before I could take another gulp from the tall glass. I nearly cried out at how force he used to grab my wrist. I screwed my eyes shut again and willed the pain to go away.

"I just wanted to taste it!" I replied innocently. "Why don't you take a sip?" I asked just as innocently.

"No." His voice was hard and firm as if he thought that it was going to end at that.

"Please! For me. If you do it I promise not to do it again."

"Uh, yeah, you'll just do it again for the same purpose." Well, he caught on fast.

"Pretty please!" I pouted slightly and gave him my puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work a little bit when I put my hand lightly on his arm. I just left it like that and before long he rolled his eyes and brought the glass up to his lips.

He took a big gulp and put the glass down. "I'll give you credit; you make a better drink than your mother."

I beamed at him as if he had given me the best compliment in the world. "First time luck."

"Can't imagine this would be your first time. Making a drink, that is."

I rolled my eyes and pouted when I looked at him again. "That isn't a very nice comment." I sighed and shrugged. It wasn't in my plans to get nice compliments out of his mouth. No, I wanted to see how far I would be allowed to go this time.

The hand that I had put on Edward's arm quickly slid down to his hip. He wasn't fast enough and before he could register it I had placed my hand on his crotch.

I gave a quiet moan as I felt him shiver. It sent a thrill through my body and I thought that the closest flat surface that I'd be able to drag him over to would be the kitchen table. Before my idea could go very far Edward grabbed my hand roughly and threw it to my side.

I stepped back in shock, never having thought that he could do something like that especially to a _girl_.

"And what the hell was your intention? For me to take advantage of you? That is a ridiculosu thought." I was almost hurt by his angry voice and words. It doesn't have to be called taking 'advantage of'.

"I just wan-"

"Yes! It's always going to be a want for you!" I jumped at his exclamation. And what did he mean by that it was always going to be a want for me?

"Just stop acting like you don't want to do something. Like kiss me or something. There's no need to resist."

"Yes, there is a need to resist if such feelings are present. Bella, you are younger than me by six years and and a minor at that!" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me level in the eyes. This was like getting an 'important speech' from a guidance councelors. Except, you know, Edward was sexy, with a husky voice and an amazing looking body to the naked eye. _Rather his body naked_.

"But for a moment forget about that! Just...just 'bite the forbidden fruit' and get a good taste!" I felt a funny feeling in my stomach like I was becoming nervous just from saying something like my last sentence.

"Bella, you cannot push this on me if I do not want it!"

Oh. Well. That does sound like a smart thing and something that would be said to a desperate person. Yet the look on his face said anything but that he didn't want this and that I was desperate and pushy.

"What would be the harm in _trying_?" I sighed sadly and moved back so that his hands fell from my shoulders and to his sides. I kept moving backwards so that I was soon backing out of the kitchen. _This is some shitty kind of feeling... Being turned down for the first time in my life_. I felt like Edward had hit me in the stomach and hadn't bothered to say sorry.

I turned around and moved towards my bedroom where I would process what I could possibly do tonight. Not much since not many students went out on school nights. _Losers_.

I heard Edward move, the shuffle of his socks on the linoleum and carpet a give away.

As soon as I felt his hands close around my upper arms and grip hard I let out a gasp. He definitely caught me off guard. And, yet, what he did next was even better.

He flipped me around, letting go of my left arm for a second, and roughly brought his lips down to mine. He moaned as I immediately responsed to his touch. His hair was just in my reach so I let my fingers roam through his locks of bronze colored hair.

One of his hands travelled down to my hip and I felt a funny feeling go through my leg, a tingly type. I moaned and as my mouth opened he continued on our kiss by biting down gently on my lower lip.

If he had wanted he could have gotten an orgasm out of me right then and there.


	7. Chapter 7

Without Thinking too much about it I pushed Edward against the hallway wall with all my might. He was much heavier than the image his lanky frame gave off.

My knees wobbled when he uttered a Goddamn sexy moan. He was making me wet on the spot and we hadn't even gotten to the really fun part.

I didn't want to make myself seem as though I was more of a controlling person by always taking the lead. I was going to get him to take the lead, because just kissing me wasn't enough for me. I wanted him to be the one in control.

I moved my hand down from neck to his back. He gave a little shiver in return and it seemed as though he became a bit more forceful with the kiss.

While my lips were busy grinding against his my hand continued down to his tight butt and then made its way to his front side.

I gasped in amazement when I felt the large bump in his pants. This was something new and just as exciting as any other new thing. And the way that Edward shivered at the connection my hand made with his erection was just... exhilarating.

Without further ado Edward pushed me backwards so that I slammed into the opposite wall. His lips left mine and I groaned from the pain that travelled down my back. He didn't give me a chance to bite the bullet about his strength, instead slamming next his lips to mine again. I bit back my wail of pain and let my lips move in time with his.

From the second try Edward seemed to be more than willing to go along with the type of evening plans that I made and I was happy that he seemed to be coming out of his shy-being shell.

I gave it a second go at palming him and found that it was as if Edward had gotten bigger. I almost stopped when I felt like looking down to make sure I was touching the right knob. I just stopped myself and continued on moving my lips with Edward's.

The next little break came when Edward _smoothly_ bit down on my bottom lip causing my mouth to open in shock. The movement enabled him to slip his tongue into my mouth and as we battled for dominance I began to get wet again. The arousal was beginning to get painful and then I felt Edward move aside my knees so that he could rest his leg between my thighs.

I hoped that we would already get to the oh-so great part. It was as though Edward had read my thoughts and began to move himself and my body towards my room, down the hall.

I moaned into Edward's mouth as he lifted me up and let me position my legs around his waist. As he went through the threshold of my room his hands found the end of my shirt and started to tug at it. I did the same to his shirt but didn't get very far as Edward just let go of me. I fell backwards onto my bed but kept my legs wrapped around Edward's waist.

I let out another moan as I felt Edward's hand slip under my shirt. It travelled upwards until it reached the lump that was my breast encased in my bra. His hand webbed out to take my whole breast in its hold. I heard Edward moan and felt his erection on the inside of my mid-thigh and it felt good.

Before I had time a chance to process what he was doing Edward tore right through my shirt with his hand, sending all the buttons flying in different directions.

I groaned from the fabric cutting into my skin at the neck and armpits. Edward seemed to have heard me since he gave me a look of pity. I was amazed at him being so... aggressive. It was always the quieter ones.

His look of pity soon vanished and his hand continued to repay me with pleasure. Except after tearing through my shirt his hand came to reside in my southern regions. Right where I wanted him most. When he began to massage my tender spot I threw my head back and whimpered as my legs shook a bit. He could already feel how wet I was for him, I could tell by the way that he smirked.

He moved his fore finger in a circle around my clit and a dopey, drunk-looking smile crossed my features and graced my lips.

I decided to pay back the favour as my head cleared a bit of the steam. I sat up on my elbows and gave Edward a look that said relax and enjoy the ride. And with pleasure, he would.

I pushed him to the side and swung my leg over so that I straddled his waist as he stared up at me.

Immediately my hands travelled down to Edward's cock and began to slowly palm it. I waited a little to see if he would even consider begging. But it wasn't so much as begging but threatening that he did.

"You better do it before I force it to happen myself."

I was shocked to say the least by the aggressive tone that he had used and it rather scared me into quickly taking my hands off his member. I sat up straight and stared at Edward in wonder.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. He quickly and almost effortlessly lifted me up and set me down next to him with my feet tucked under my butt. What move was he thinking of pulling here? Doing it doggy-style?

I quickly returned my hands to working at unbuttoning his shirt. "Bella! Stop it."

"Did you want to undress yourself or something?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched him roll his eyes. My swallowed up my fear of his mean side and continued on with what I had originally wanted to do.

"No. I meant we need to stop. I let it go too far."

Oh, I got it. He was wimping out now. "So how far did you want it to go?" I asked angrily. This guy was almost bi-polar with the way he wanted to do naughty things one minute and then stop and start being an ass again the next.

"I shouldn't encourage you to do things like this. I'm sorry." He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his messy, post-sex-type of hair. It was so soft to the touch that I couldn't imagine running my fingers through anyone else's hair.

"You're doing this again? It's getting old!" I threw my hands up as if to show how frustrating he was making me feel.

"Maybe I wouldn't feel so out of it if you weren't so fucking experienced at it!"

His last comment threw me off balance. I gawked at him. He wouldn't feel out of it if I wasn't so experienced? "What the hell are you saying? That I'm too good?"

"You're so experienced at this sex stuff that it can put a man down." I bit the inside of my mouth so as not to let any vulgar comment to slip out. I wasn't really in the mood to make jokes but my mouth could never shut up.

"Are you saying you'd prefer me a total virgin or something?" I was ranting now, almost shouting at him from my anger and frustration and I wasn't ready for him to interrupt me.

"Yes! I would prefer that!" I nearly fell over the side of the bed when he exclaimed that. But I wasn't finished being mad yet and I needed to release some steam.

"And what makes you think that I'm not a virgin?" I wasn't one as of two years ago but he wouldn't know that.

"You practically said so a minute ago when you asked if I'd prefer you a virgin. And now with you asking me what makes me think you're not one makes it even clearer. You're not a virgin, end of." He sat up and ran his hands through his hair again, in frustration this time.

I sighed angrily and stood up. "Dude, I believe you led me on and I felt like you really wanted to get it on under the covers! Don't blame me when you led me on." My voice was back to normal and I didn't bother shouting at him anymore since my shouts usually meant that I would get angrier. And when you're like me, a person who cries when they're angry, it's shameful at times.

"I'm finished here."He stood up and made his way over to the door.

"Oh, then where's the change?" I bit back, knowing fully well that I was being a total bitch at the moment.

"You're being a bit childish, Bella."

I sat back down onto the side of the bed and sighed again. I ran my fingers through my hair like Edward had and made a conclusion that if I was gonna be a bitch then I might as well finish the job.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"What now, Bella?"

"If you don't want to come back and let off your steam you better tell your pants that it's not polite to point." I smirked as I saw him look down when he realized what I meant. A blush crept over his cheeks and he cleared his throat. _That's right, a-hole, I bite back_.

Author's note:

Alright, peeps, I'm back and mega tired. I originally wanted to post this way earlier but it turned out that I posted it a bit late. Or early... depends which way you look at it.

Any I'm back from my holidays and I guess that makes you the lucky ones again since I'll be dishing out more chapters. But you've got to respect the fact that I'm tired like a mad dog and need to fit back in at my house.

But here's the other good part; I got my own laptop now so I don't have to wait till someone gets off the family one. It's like 24/7 access to you people.

Now review or I WILL make Edward lose his happy face when he sees that there's nothing bellow for him to nab at. Oh, and Bella, Bella will have to either get it on with one of her ugly teachers or an old man. I'll make him rich just for a touch up. These things will happen if you do not review or make any comment what so ever.

Good night, peeps.

P.S- Sorry there's not a lot of sex jokes or anything like that. I tried to make a jab at it a few times!


	8. Chapter 8

Some things in life stunk. And for many reasons, of course. And, well, having a mother like Renée was a reason in itself to never let her go out into public places such as the grocery store. This meant that I had to do the shopping myself. Just imagine how many (gossip-loving) women in the neighbourhood stop me just to ask why they haven't seen Renée lately. The only answer I can think up of is that if they saw her face after her hangovers then they'd willingly not want to see her around anymore. They also wouldn't like to see Renée's face every time I got home from doing the grocery shopping. The look was fuelled by the hate towards me for not getting all the things that she wanted such as vodka and other liquors.

She must have burned out all those brain cells with her vodka and beer by now, otherwise she might still hear me when I tell her that people under twenty one can't buy alcohol. I might have to just buy her a brain functioning memory stick someday. But she'd probably use that stick as something else...

Walking down the vegetable aisle I contemplated whether I should risk talking to someone about my problem with Edward. Though, now it seemed almost an infatuation with the way I was going at it. Hell would break loose if I told the wrong person and they told others. You could try to steal your own mother's boyfriend but you just had to keep it on an all low so no one found out. It was the way a lot of things went.

Though I had a pretty good idea of the ideal person to talk to about Edward it seemed as though I might have to hold back a little further. She was my secret keeper, taking all of them to the death, and also my best friend since kindergarten. She wasn't an ideal person within the way that she lived but she was one of the closest people to me and she was so damn close to always knowing what _I_ should do about my problems, yet she couldn't sometimes solve her own ones.

Continuing down the aisle I took out my phone and dialled the familiar number. The voice that answered was sarcastic and belonged to a seemingly tired person.

"HB, if you're drunk dialling again, though it's a bit early for that, I will seriously kick your ass into next week." It was definitely Leah Clearwater. No doubt about it, though if the sarcasm and harshness wasn't present then the nickname would have given her away. It was the oldest nickname of all of mine and it was the one that I least liked.

Of course, if Leah thought it was best for me it just had to stick for all those years. She had given it to me when we were both nine years old. It had been a nice day and we had been invited to a birthday party that neither of us had wanted to go to. In the end Leah's mom, who acts much better a mother than Renee, had tricked us into going.

Since we were bored we had decided to play a game of truth or dare. I had played the game lightly before, getting dared to eat a whole bag of marshmallows or something similar, but Leah had always being the extremist and wanted to play the game 'teenage' style.

I hadn't given Leah what could really be called a dare nowadays and had regretted it when it was my turn. I had used my truth and was now on a dare trial. Leah took a while to decide but when she did a glimmer of anticipation set into her innocent looking eyes.

"I dare you to get to the birthday cake." I had looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to ask what kind of a dare that was but knew that she hadn't finished when a grin was smacked into her face. She shook her head and laughed. "My bad, I didn't tell you the rest. Do it one-man stampead style."

I knew Leah very well by that time of our lives and knew to not back out unless I wanted to find my favourite Barbie doll hairless and tit-less. (Yes, Leah had somehow gotten to blackmailing me like that.)

"But I'll get into serious trouble." I whined and drooped my shoulders.

Leah gave me a questioning look and then drew her eyebrows together. "Dear, cousin, you mistake me for someone who gives a shit." At the age of nine Leah had swallowed the dictionary of colourful words and barely ever thought of not using them. And she was rarely caught using them so never got into much trouble. She was seen as the good, little girl who was just so innocent.

Once she saw my face and the scared-shitless expression she lightened up and sighed. "Alright, just say that you didn't mean it, that you weren't watching where you were running and just for special effect you can pretend to cry." She gave me a quick pat on the back and then pushed me towards the buffet table where the cake was.

I had ended up crashing to the ground along with the table and the other dishes from the force that I had used. A crowd had gathered around me immediately and I was pulled up roughly by the arm. There were kids crying everywhere around the place and then one person laughing in the background like a maniac. I had ended up with my face right in the cake and had to walk home that way, occasionally dipping my finger into the icing and licking it off. I gave props for the cake.

As the two of us, Leah and I, walked slowly home after getting kicked out Leah smiled and said I did the best job ever. She then had called me "Hellz-Bellz" and from there it had turned into HB. It also had to do with a love for the HB ice-cream but it was mainly because of my one-man stampede for the cake.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said after realizing that Leah was waiting for a response. Leah's attention was drawn quickly as I hadn't replied in sarcasm like I usually did.

"What did Renee do this time?" Her voice was now serious but still a bit harsh. It was typical for Leah to get this reaction when Renee was concerned.

"It's not exactly about her." I hesitated before going on. I mean, with Leah I shared everything. "It's about her new boyfriend."

"Well, there's a hoot! You're having wild and vivid sex dreams about this ugly-ass guy? I feel for you. Yup, it's pity. "The sarcasm was back like a bitch was rearing its head into business that need do without it.

"I'm honestly serious about this!" I huffed and gritted my teeth. "And he's not ugly."

"You're serious about your wet dreams?" It was said in such a casual way that I nearly burst out laughing. But I didn't want to give in so easily.

"Leah! I mean about Edward!"

"So that's his name, huh?" It was said casually again, and sounded the way an overprotective father would say it; as if he wasn't prying into his daughters business when he obviously was.

"Yes. Now... would you be able to meet up with me at the park?"

I hung up when I received a set time for when we were to meet up and pushed the trolley onwards. I didn't bother getting the rest of the items on the grocery list and just bought what was already in the trolley.

I threw the grocery bag into the passenger seat of my truck and gunned it for the park. Leah _really_ knew what times to pick best for meeting up. Though if I was late then I could easily say that my truck rarely went over sixty. Why did she think I never got speeding tickets or complaints? It was because of my baby, the best present that I had ever gotten from my father, Charlie. He had given it to me when I had come to visit him in Forks last summer as a show of care and love. I hadn't been that surprised when I found out about the speed limit on the truck since Charlie was a cop and everything so I just assumed he was worried about my safety to such an extent. But trying to work the baby when I needed to go over sixty had proved to be a bit difficult. So 'gunning it' meant that the truck spluttered and sounded like it was seeing it's last days while only going at seventy kilometers per hour.

Nearly half an hour later and twenty five minutes late of the time that I was supposed to have gotten to the park at the truck rumbled into the small parking lot situated near the town park. I swiftly got out of the truck and let the door slam behind me as I legged it at the same time as holding my arm back so that I could lock the truck with the key sensor. I raced through the gates and slowed down considerably when I saw Leah near a bench.

She was munching on something and had a slightly pissed-off look plastered on her face. I reached her at a slow pace and beat her to sitting down on the bench.

"Bitch," was the simple greeting that I got from Leah and I smiled at that. I had missed hearing her say so every time we happened to be away from each other and then meet up. It had been like that since we were ten years old. No matter what name we came up with for each other we were still gonna have each other's back.

"Now about those wet dreams about Edward dude..."

_Bitch._

**Author's note:**

Well, hi again. I finally found the motivation to finish writing this chapter. At first I thought of leaving it till the weekend but then I have a few abominable plans to plan, being the vindictive person that I am. But believe me, you'll love what happens next -it'll be the new beginning of Bella. A new era! Yes, imagine all that with my usual sarcasm and then maybe my Star Wars voice.

Now I know that this chapter wasn't the best but it also wasn't the worst. Anyway, I had to get it out there to show the relationship that Bella has with Leah. I thought that if there was anyone who deserved to have that 'You suck- I rock, sadistic, mind-blowing, implacable' attitude then it was Leah. And well, I just had to somehow relate that person to Bella since there just had to be someone who taught her her ways. That's all I'm going to say for now.

Thanks if you review. Boo you if you don't.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what is it exactly that you wanted to tell me? I won't believe it if you truly mean to ask me about another one of Renée's pimps." Leah said in between a mouthful of whatever junk she was eating.

I scowled at her, hating the thought of Edward being Renée's pimps. Of course, none of the men that Renée had got it on with had been a pimp... Or that's how it's been since I saw daylight. "Edward ain't a pimp, Lee-Lee..."

"Wait, let me guess! He's way more than just that; he's an artist, a god, your Adonis!" She exaggerated by throwing her hands out wildly into the air. She nearly smacked me in the face but I ignored her and sighed heavily.

"Leah, I'm serious about this. Edward really isn't like all the other men in Renée's life. He's actually young and not a douche bag like the last one. And I think that I may like him. Or am physically attracted to him." I blurted out the last sentence quickly. It wasn't always easy trying to tell somebody something that you didn't even know how to say right. And if I couldn't even embrace the thought of ... being so close to Edward how was I supposed to give Leah all the details. And, of course, her rambling wasn't helping.

"Well… I don't actually know what to tell you in this situation. Physical attraction is great, all kinds of attractions are. There's nothing to worry about. I mean, look at me! Just last week my art class got a new substitute and, babe, did I want to ride him dangerously. I wasn't even the only one. Some girl a couple of seats from me seemed to be making a pornographic comic starring him. No joke!"

"That's all good and all, but this seems different." I ignored her attempt at trying to make me laugh and continued. "I've felt attraction before. And if I didn't get some in one place, I'd get it in another. But the problem with Edward is that he's… evading me, even when I try. It's like no matter what I do he manages to pull away - and he always says "that it would be wrong" if we had sex."

Leah gave me a sceptical look. "Could it be possible that maybe he actually doesn't _want_ to have sex with you?"

I shook my head quickly. "That's not it - he does, I know it. I hook him in sometimes. Like a few days ago I got him. But then he pulled away and said that I should treasure what's left of my wholeness. Before he left, though, I saw his boner. It's like I can get him into some fog for a few minutes and then his head clears and he pulls away."

A woman with a buggy passed us by, giving the both of us a warm smile. I returned it with a shaky smile of my own before turning back to look at Leah. She hadn't even bothered to look twice at the woman. The park was still relatively quiet and no kids were in sight.

"So let me get this absolutely straight. You manage to get him on the way to bed and then partway he just dumps you?"

I cast a shady glance at my cousin and then nodded slowly. It wasn't particularly doing miracles for my confidence when she put it that way, that Edward had 'dumped' me while we were on our way to going all the way.

"And I can't get him to come back, no matter what! I've tried."

"Aww, it sounds like we've got a saint on our hands!"

A curious look passed over my face and I opened my mouth to ask Leah what she was on about when she interrupted me.

"I mean, we've got the fact that he does want sex with you, right?" I nodded to show her that I was following before she went on, "But the problem comes when he suddenly pulls away and says that you can't do it."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"And he tells you that he wants you to be whole. Whole like a virgin. Well, with that he only sounds like one thing. A saint." She cracked up, laughing so hard that she bent over and held onto her stomach. Sometimes her humour shocked me.

"Okay, wise cracks put aside, what should I _do_ about Edward?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding so desperate. But, deep down, I could admit to myself - alone so far - that I _was_ desperate for his attention. And his touch. And whenever I caught him with Renée it made me grind my teeth together.

How could he have any good time with her and forget about me? I tried hard, to get his attention, but it was like every attempt just bounced off some force field around him. Most of the time that he was at the house he was always at Renée's side. When she went to work he drove her himself and then occupied himself somehow in town.

Leah, having seized laughing so hard, propped her hands behind her head and looked as if she was deep in thought. I waited a few minutes before clicking my fingers in front of her face to retrieve her from her train of thought.

"You know, I do want an answer _today_, thank you very much," I said sarcastically.

"You gotta let a girl think, y'know," she replied sourly.

"Did you come up with anything?"

She gave me a passive look before sighing. "I don't know him well enough to know what would grab his attention even more than what you've tried already. So I suggest that you start right there - find some stuff out about him."

"How? I can't exactly talk to him, he practically runs away from me. And Renée probably knows less about him than I do."

"Find some source, get everything through them or it."

"This isn't a movie - I don't have contacts with 'good people' all around the place."

"Use you're brain then - there's this magical thing called Google." The sarcasm was not wasted on me.

"That would probably only give me his Facebook page. That gives little info."

Leah sighed again and then got off the bench, stretching his limbs. "Then get some nerd to look around some files and stir something up for you."

A nerd? Where the hell would I be able to find a nerd who would help me and keep quiet about it? I wasn't friends with any so the idea of privacy may as well have just been thrown out the window.

"Hey, aren't you still friends with that dark haired girl? What's her name? Annie? Angie? Angel?"

"Eh…Angela?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"What about her?" I ask hesitantly.

"She's a nerd! I saw those huge glasses she wears! And she even surpasses Harry Pothead with how unfashionable they are."

It's my turn to sigh now. I shook my head and glared. Angela was a close friend of mine. She was the first one that I'd ever managed to befriend when I was a kid - a time when no one liked me at all. She had looked past all the differences that were there between me and a group of girls who preferred to sit together, out of the way of the sand, and play with their Barbies' and perfect mommies. And when Renée failed to turn up she invited me to sit and play with her and her mother.

So when it came to someone picking on a good friend of mine or nicknaming them mean names then it was almost like I could breathe fire.

"Angela is _not _a nerd. And her glasses are fine, those ones that you saw were just last minute replacements for the ones that she accidentally stepped on."

"Woah, okay, okay. No need to hit me with your laser eyesight!" Leah held her hands up in defeat. "I was just saying that maybe you can ask her. You never know what some nerds are capable of on them computers!"

I whacked my hand against Leah's shoulder to get the point across that I was not as happy as she was.

"Okay, okay, I got the point! To make it up to you I'll even help by doing a bit of research as well."

"Fine. Call me when you find something."

"You know I will." With that Leah gave me a hug and headed off after saying her usual goodbye.

I clambered onto my feet and walked back towards my truck. Most of the items from the grocery bag were scattered on the passenger seat from when I had thrown the bag in. I left them like that as I drove back home, dreading the thought of seeing Renée again.

Most days we had a calm enough relationship where we clearly ignored each other. Sometimes she tried to be a 'better' mother and would attempt to be nice. I would only just bait her into blowing up at me and she would do just as I'd wish. At times I felt like she should blow up into my face, I went out of my way to make her have bad days. The sad thing is she never tried to punish me properly. She knew that if she grounded me I'd still go out, and she never tried to stop me as if she already knew that it would be a futile attempt. I had thought that she would have at least sent me away to live with her parents - a couple so perfectly like each other that sometimes it was a miracle that they stuck one another at all, what with their snobby attitudes.

Instead she had stuck out with me for the past five years. Some people would see that as a sign that she was truly a great mother but it felt like she was just keeping me around so that I could see what I had reduced her life to.

I put the truck in gear and sped out of the parking lot of the park as fast as the truck could manage, beating thoughts of what I had done to Renée so many years ago as if they were flies.

**Author's Note:**

WOAH! An update! This is like some miracle! You have NO idea how big this apology would look unless you were here in front of me. I haven't updated in something like...eight months I think.

But! I've gotten back on track, gotten most of my muse again and made time for a lot of things - like updating. Lately I've just been so consumed with playing around on Photoshop cs5 that I've just left other things untouched. SUPER BIG apology for that.

Please review to tell me what you think of this, what you think will come next, what you think Bella may have done to Renée and just about Edward... Just for the fun of talking about Edward.

Next chapter will be coming to your screens soon!

_M.M _


End file.
